


Day by Day

by jensenradckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenradckles/pseuds/jensenradckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates the god forsaken timer on his arm, Cas is not so sure. Dean is sure its a load of crap, that is until Castiel turns up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by Day

Cas  
I sit cross legged on my bed, staring at my arms and the numbers engraved into it. The minutes on the clock decrease as time passes, yet I still stare. I've never been this close before. My soulmate is closer than ever and still I wait. I've been so cautious with my actions, it has taken so long to get here. Now I'm at high school and the days are dwindling, I have to be cautious of where I go, the decisions I make but now, with 60 days left, I'm more anxious than ever. What if my soulmate got their timer removed and they don't know I'm their soulmate when I meet them? I don't understand how someone could get their timer removed, even if I didn't believe in it I'd still have some kind of curiosity.  
"Castiel" Michael shouts up the stairs. "Dinner!"  
"Coming" I shout back, pulling the sleeve of my jumper over the clock.  
I go downstairs, taking the steps two at a time and jumping the last two and swinging round into the kitchen. The smell of well roasted chicken and mashed potatoes surrounds me and I scrape back the chair and sit.  
Hester, Michael's soulmate is serving up over near the counter, and Michael has his arms wrapped around her waist, stood behind her. That's true love. Not some one night stand designed to forget about the timer and the powerful love that comes with it, true love. Michael and Hester are the reason that I believe so strongly in the clock, they found each other exactly on time. As Michael pulls back a chair, my eye catches the timer on his arm. It reads 00:00:00:00 and is slowly fading. We begin to eat the food, but not without saying Grace first. As I reach over to serve some carrots onto my plate, we all hear the front door slam with great force. Gabriel. He doesn't want to find his soulmate. He's a runner. The choices he makes solely depend on the time left, he aims to increase the time. He's hoping to never have to meet his soulmate, God knows why. We hear him stumble up the stairs and Michael sighs.  
"Drunk, again" He says in a low tone.  
The shower comes on upstairs and we hear the immersion heater click on. He has 2 years left on his timer, and it’s ever increasing. He's the man who ran from love.

Dean  
I wake in a daze and roll onto my side, the alarm on my phone beeping loudly. I struggle to turn it off but when I do, I roll onto my back and put my arms up behind my head, the bandages on my left arm covering up my countdown. I don't believe in the timer it's just a sick way for the government or some shit like that to make us do whatever the fuck they want. How can they tell me when I find the love of my life. I'm going to find the woman of my dreams and we're gonna get married and have little rugrats, and I refuse to let my life be run by the clock engraved into my arms. I've tried scrubbing it off when I was 14. I had a crush on Mandy Gelberg and my timer said she wasn't the one so I got angry. I could get it removed sure, but I've heard it's painful and to tell the truth, I kinda want to know who it is. Call it sick curiosity.  
As the memories of last night flood back I remember Tessa Willis, she was good. I'm pretty sure I went to bed with her. I turn quickly in the bed, and I'm faced with an empty bed. I know she was here. Her purple lacy bra is hanging off the bed post, but her clothes are gone. I peel back the bandage on my arms and peek at the timer. She wasn't the one. This happens too bloody often. I throw myself at girls, quite often they're reluctant at first, they want to hold out for their soulmate. But I talk them into it, but every morning I wake up to an empty bed and the stupid fucking timer is staring at me, mocking me.

Cas  
I slung my backpack over my back, hooking my arms through it and set out the door, grabbing my keys on the way out. On the walk to school I keep peeking at my arm, at the clock time decreasing quickly. Last night, I decided to stay home instead of going to Josh Wheeler's party and the time decreased by 4 hours. I wonder who they are. Suddenly I hear footsteps getting louder, running towards me. Anna. She appears at my side, out of breath and flustered.  
"Hey Castiel! How- how are you" she stuttered out in between deep breaths.  
"I'm fine" I reply shortly. Things between me and Anna are pretty awkward at least, to me. She asked me to be her boyfriend, but I said no. The timer said no. She wasn't the one, so I didn't waste my time. Pretty harsh I know. Recently, I've just been so caught up in my own emotions, I've forgotten how to be sensitive. The timer says 20 days, and I'm getting more and more het up about the whole thing. Arriving at school, I see Garth and Ezekiel leaning against the radiator, chatting as usual. Turns out, Lacey Greentree found her soulmate at Josh's party last night and he proposed. She said yes obviously. Wouldn't be the first time that she accepted someone's proposal. I pulled up the cuff of my sleeve and glanced at the clock. 19 days.

Dean  
19 days. 19 fucking days until I meet the woman I love. Possibly. At this point, I'm starting to believe that my soulmate might have got theirs removed. Or they aren't interested. Either way, it ends in upset. I got invited to a party last night at some high schooler's house. The timer decreased when I chose not to go. Whoever is my so called soulmate clearly didn't go either. The time is drawing ever nearer and I dread to think that my whole life is leading up to this moment. This can’t be the be all and end all, can it?

Cas  
I pull a dark sweatshirt over my head breathing heavily and slowly. 2 hours. In two hours, I decided to go to Anna's house party. I sit on my bed and cross my legs. Staring at my timer, realisation hits me. In two hours I'm going to meet the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. My soulmate. I wonder what they'll be like.

Dean  
2 hours left. I chose to go to my friend's house while his kid sister had a house party. They're gonna be at the party which means they're gonna be in high school. God I hope they're legal. What if she’s like 12?

Cas  
30 minutes and my heart is racing through my body and I am brushing my teeth for the fourth time, I don't want smelly breath for the first time I meet them.

Dean  
30 minutes. It can't be right, how could a timer know?

Cas  
5 minutes. I'm walking to Anna's house and my heart is pounding.

Dean  
5 minutes til the party starts and I'm already at Anna's house. My heart is loud in my ears, blood rushing to my temples.

Cas  
3 minutes. I went into a spare bedroom to clear my head. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. This is crazy. Who knows who I'm going to meet? Who knows what they'll be like? What if they’re an absolute dick.

Dean  
1 minute. That's it, I'm going to the toilet. I've needed to piss since 4 this afternoon but I've been too nervous but now I can hear the music pounding downstairs and I need the toilet more than ever.

Cas  
I roll back the sleeve of my jumper and glance at the timer. 30 seconds. This is it.

Dean  
I walk down the corridor to a toilet looking door and push it open. It's not a toilet. Inside, is a high schooler with tousled dark brown hair and the bluest eyes you could have ever seen. I always thought it would be a girl, but now I see, and it makes sense. This man is the man. The man I'm to spend my life with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, but it's only one chapter because I thought it would drag on for too long if I continued it  
> Thanks for reading guys, kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
